


Five Times Sora Saw Leon and Cloud Kissing

by chocobobutt



Series: Strifehart Week 2016 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Strifehart, Strifehart Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobobutt/pseuds/chocobobutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Strifehart Week 2016!</p><p>This was written for day ones theme which was either Sora or Fanmix and so I did one of both!</p><p>You can view the fanmix here!<br/>http://8tracks.com/chocobobutt/five-times-a-strifehart-playlist</p><p>Tumblr Version here!<br/>http://chocobobutt.tumblr.com/post/149166673929/five-times-sora-saw-leon-and-cloud-kissing</p><p>The songs are in order to match each kiss. I hope you enjoy the stories and songs!</p><p>Art is by @onettgirl aka @tripletriadking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sora Saw Leon and Cloud Kissing

♕*1*♕ ‘Forever is a long time...But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side.’

Radiant Garden was back. It was the real name of Hollow Bastion and Sora loved it. The name wasn't as depressing as Hollow Bastion had sounded. Radiant Garden held hope in it, hope that they could get the world back up to par. Sora and the others believed in it and they had already gone so far into restoring it.

As he walked around, Sora saw all his friends gathered together. They were all going to have a little party soon but the two people missing were Cloud and Leon. They had gone off somewhere and no one knew where. It was Sora’s job to find the two. If they were both missing it usually meant they were missing together.

After walking around to all the usual spots on and not finding them, he eventually saw a bit of blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes. They were on the level beneath him and talking. He was about to say something to get their attention but noticed something strange about them. Cloud was happy and looking out into the distance. He had never really seen Cloud smile before and it seemed Leon hadn’t either since Leon couldn’t keep his eyes off Cloud. There were little swirls of light around them, then again those swirls of light had been all over the world, almost seeming to celebrate with them. They were lighting up Cloud’s face and for a moment, Cloud looked different but not in a bad way. He looked almost like he had a year ago in the Coliseum. It made Sora happy to see both of them in high spirits.

Sora leaned on the ledge over them and looked out into the horizon for a moment too, just taking in the setting. He heard Leon mumble something and looked down. Leon was moving closer to Cloud until they were standing side by side.

“For once I feel like I actually accomplished something. It’s nice you know?” Leon said as he looked out into the distance with Cloud. His steel eyes took a glance at Cloud and his smiled seemed to widen just a bit. “You know, I almost forgot how beautiful this place used to be.”

“Yeah. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Cloud looked back over at Leon, azure eyes meeting steel and for a moment they stayed like that before Cloud broke the eye contact and looked away. “I’m kinda glad it’s just us right now. I’m sure it’d be too loud back with everyone else.” The blonde chuckled a bit and leaned against Leon’s shoulder a bit.

Sora pouted a bit at that statement feeling a little annoyed by what Cloud said about him, even though it was true. Everyone was much louder back at headquarters. He did feel a little bit like he was intruding on their conversation now and ducked down a bit, still peeking in on them. He was glad that he had peeked down after what he saw next.

Leon had looked away when Cloud leaned on him, as if in thought and when Cloud had mentioned enjoying spending time with him he looked back. There was a moment of hesitation and then Leon leaned in and kissed the corner of Cloud’s mouth quickly. Sora and Cloud were both surprised by that but while Sora was confused, Cloud seemed more embarrassed over it but didn’t shy away. That was the moment Sora knew he had stayed too long and the two really did deserve their privacy. As he walked away he took one quick look back and swore he saw them holding hands, though he wasn’t sure he could trust his eyesight now. He had never thought Cloud and Leon had that relationship. As he thought about it, he came to realize that it wasn’t too much of a surprise really. He’d seen them fight before and they even use to pair up against him in the Coliseum sometimes. He was happy for them.

♕ *2*♕ ‘The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own ...I'll be your compass so you'll never feel alone’

"He'll come back Leon. Don't worry!" Sora had said as he leaned back until his back was against the dark purple colored ground and he was laying down. Leon had been seated besides him cross legged and intently looking at a certain spot. There was an odd focus on the little mark in the ground he was looking at. "He's alive. I know it. Cloud wouldn't just disappear and never come back. He's different now I think."

"Sora. I know. You don't have to remind me every five minutes." Leon was a bit annoyed. Sora could tell from the tone he had used to speak. It was the softer and more emotionless tone he used when he was trying to hide how he was really feeling. Leon missed Cloud and it was so obvious to everyone. The gunblade wielder had been coming to the spot every day since he found out about Cloud's fight with Sephiroth. Sora had known they had sort of kissed not too long ago but he didn't know how far or mutual those feelings were. So far it seemed that it was more one sided on Leon's part and for Leon's sake he hoped Cloud liked him back too. He knew what it felt like to have a one sided romance.

"...Sorry. I miss him too and I feel bad you’ re always out here. Don't you get bored...or lonely?" Sora just had to ask. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about Leon and Cloud. He looked up to both of them.

Leon almost immediately responded, not wanting that conversation to continue. "Sora, why don't you go get us some ice cream? It's a little warm today." He reached into his pocket and took some munny out. "Here, my treat."

Sora wasn't dumb, he knew that Leon was trying to distract him and if he was doing that then he'd go along with it for now. "'Kay. I'll be right back!" He tried to sound energetic, wanted to make Leon think he wasn't worrying about him. He lifted his legs and rolled on his back till he was sitting and then got up. He took the munny and then went off, leaving Leon alone.

The trip to get the ice cream was short and he was soon on his way back. As he was walking he saw a bright light up ahead and went to hurry as fast as he could with ice cream in his hands. By the time he got back to where the light was it was gone and Leon was standing there and so was Cloud. The blonde had somehow found a way back but he didn’t look too good. There were fresh cuts all over him and his usual clothes were torn. The man was a mess but one thing Sora noticed was the fact that he looked different. This wasn’t the Cloud he had seen that day with Leon, this was the Cloud he had met a year ago. His face was softer, like a burden had been lifted off him.

“I won….Leon I won..” Cloud croaked out. His voice sounded scratchy and tired. It was almost too hard to hear from where Sora stood in the shadows.

“Cloud..you’re...you’re hurt.” Leon seemed to almost be shaking. He was in shock honestly and it took him awhile to move. When he did finally move he started to walk towards Cloud, then he went almost to run to him. Cloud met him halfway with a kiss. Even from his point of view, Sora could see how passionate that kiss was and it made even him blush. The two were lost in their own little world. Cloud had an arm around Leon’s waist and a hand on his cheek, holding him there. Leon had both his hands on Cloud’s face and even in the kiss seemed so happy. From where Sora stood, frozen, it seemed Cloud was the one taking charge of the kiss. He pushed them back, farther and farther until Leon was pressed up against the blue rocky wall.

On one hand Sora was worried about Cloud, the man looked so weak even if he wasn’t acting it now and he really didn’t want to get in the middle of the reunion the two were having. The melting of the ice cream on his hands was able to snap him out of his little shock. He blinked a bit and took a step back.

Cloud had pulled back from the kiss only to start kissing at Leon’s neck. The brunette closed his eyes and leaned into the sweet and frenzied touches from Cloud, letting out a soft moan of Cloud’s name. That was Sora’s cue to leave and he did. At least now he knew that Leon’s affections were returned and that gave him a little hope.

♕*3*♕ ‘I have loved you for a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand more.’

Cloud was sick, really sick. Sora had never thought the blonde swordsman could even get sick. He always looked like nothing hurt him and yet here he was in front of him, coughing and wheezing and paler than usual. It had only been a few days since Cloud returned and now he was bedridden in Leon’s house. The only reason Sora had even there was due to the fact that he had been the one to help Leon carry Cloud to Leon’s place. Now, Sora and Leon were both playing nurse as they waited for Aerith to come. They knew once Aerith came that Cloud would be okay, at least they both hoped so.

Cloud’s cough and groan brought Sora’s attention back over to him and he took the washcloth off Cloud’s head that had been there and dipped it in the cold water bowl near him. He passed it to Leon who gently placed it on Cloud’s head. He was worried sick, Sora had never seen Leon look so scared and vulnerable in the whole time he’d known him. Even when they were surrounded by heartless, Leon was strong but seeing Cloud hurting like this really got to him.

 

“Still...still feel like shit?” There was a tiny smile on Leon’s face as he asked. Sora could tell he was trying to look brave for Cloud. He was pretty sure that Leon didn’t even believe it himself. The brunette leaned forward and gently stroked Cloud’s cheek. There was a bit of a smile from Cloud at the gentle hand on his face but he started to cough badly again and nodded.

“Ye..yeah..” Cloud’s voice was so dry, it hurt just to listen to it. Sora could only imagine how badly Cloud was feeling. He wished there was something he could do but cure’s weren’t working. They didn’t really have a way to help him. “I...still look...better...than..your..face..” Cloud managed to say before trying to laugh but coughing up a bit of blood instead.

Leon was trying to keep strong but that broke him. Cloud couldn’t even get a little humor in without being worse than he was only minutes ago. It was affecting everyone in the room, Sora felt bad and looking at Leon he knew it was bad.

At the blood on Cloud’s lips, Leon moved forward fast and wiped it away, his mask falling and Sora saw him do something he’d never seen Leon do. Leon was beginning to cry. “You can’t do this to me Cloud….you can’t come back and then leave me...Please...” Leon’s voice was pleading, almost as scratchy as Cloud’s was sounding as he held the blonde close. Cloud looked so frail and Sora hated it. He hated seeing Leon cry, that was wrong. He hated this whole scene and was starting to get upset too. Radiant Garden wouldn’t be the same without Cloud and Sora was positive that Leon wouldn’t be the same without him either.

Sora wanted to do something, to help some way but all he could think to do was get Leon some tissues. The older brunette just put his hand up at them, never taking his eyes off Cloud. The blonde had just finished another coughing fit and was keeping his eyes closed now, Sora didn’t blame him.

“You gotta stay with me. You gotta stay with us. I promise if you stay I’ll never leave you.” Leon’s hands went to Cloud’s and gave him a little bit of a squeeze. He needed contact, he needed to make sure Cloud was still warm. “I love you.” He declared, not caring that Sora was in the room. Sora didn’t say anything either, all he did was give Leon a reassuring smile which the brunette noticed. Sora was on their side, he didn’t want them apart. He wanted to see them happy.

“You’re going to win against this, just like you did your darkness. You’re gonna win...and...and I’ll tell everyone I love you. I’ll say it in front of the whole committee...but you have to make it..you have to…”Leon’s tears were starting again and Cloud must have been able to sense it because he gave Leon a little squeeze back with his own hand. Leon went to rub at his tears and leaned in, kissing Cloud like he had before on the corner of his mouth. His lips lingered against that pale skin.

Sora rubbed at tears that hadn’t fallen yet when a knock on the door was heard. He was up quickly and looked back at the two before going to the door. Aerith was finally here.

♕*4*♕ ‘There's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate...I'm yours.’

It had been a week since the incident. A week of time to recover for everyone. It had been one of the worst weeks for Sora and for everyone else. Now they were all gathered at the Headquarters, all around the table as Leon stood up, ready to speak.

“So..I..ugh..I called everyone here today to talk about Cloud.” Leon had started to say. The brunette was more nervous then Sora had ever seen him before. He knew Leon was a good leader and usually gave pretty good speeches but this one was almost a bit hard to watch. “We..um...he and I…”

There was a chuckle that broke the silence and all eyes went to the blonde, Cloud who was sitting closest to Leon. He was so much healthier looking since Aerith had helped cure him. He still looked a bit weaker but with more recovery, Sora was sure that he’d be back to his old self. It seemed Cloud already had his humor and love of bothering Leon back. “We don’t have all day, Leon.” Came the snarky and healthier voice of Cloud.

Leon had glared at him and that got Cloud to stand and pat his back a bit before looking at the confused group sitting at the table. “I guess I need to say it.” He had said, giving Leon a nice smile and taking his hand in his. That little hand hold had made Yuffie’s eyes widen as she started to think of what the news could be. Aerith had a bit of a smile starting of her own as did Tifa. Cid seemed to not really be too interested regardless of what was going to be said. “We’re dating.”

When Cloud said those words, Yuffie was off her seat, hands on the table and smiling. “No way!!” She had shouted and Sora laughed a little. Aerith had clapped a bit and Tifa crossed her arms and smirked a bit. “Called it.” She said and leaned back in her chair. Cid grumbled before shaking his head. “Ya called me out fer this? I coulda been workin’ on the security system more.”

Cloud was a bit embarrassed by the attention but Leon seemed to be more so. Now that he thought of it, Sora had never really seen them be affectionate in public. Each time he had seen it had been when they thought no one was watching.

Despite both of their shyness about the whole thing, Yuffie had started to cheer for them to kiss. Apparently that was a bit too personal to Cid so he had gotten up and went to work on the computer. Aerith had smiled silently cheering along with Yuffie and Tifa was watching. Cloud knew that Leon wasn’t going to do anything and was probably stuck where he stood so he initiated the kiss now. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, their noses briefly touching and their eyes meeting. It was their first public official kiss.

♕*5*♕ ‘Just know you're not alone...'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home.’

The wedding was beautiful, even if he had been the only one of their friends to see it. The three of them had gone to his world, back to Destiny Islands and had eloped there. Sora had felt so special when Cloud had asked him to be his and Leon’s witness. At first he had said they should have a party but Cloud had convinced him against it. They didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, they just wanted to do it for themselves, not for anyone else. That had been what Cloud had told him.

Now Sora was here waiting at Leon’s place for them to return from their trip. After the wedding the two had gone on a little trip together and Sora had said he’d watched the place for them. He didn’t know where they had gone for their little honeymoon but he guessed it was off exploring and adventuring together. He had thought it was strange that they brought weapons with them anyway.

Leon’s place was a bit more lively now. Where it once looked like no one used it often, now there were hints of the couple. Both of their clothes filled a closet, they had two of most things and he had seen chocobos mixed in with the lion collection of figures. His personal favorite was the giant lion that Cloud had given Leon a few months ago. Sora had used that as a sleeping companion for a few nights. It was just so soft!

As he waited for the two to come back, Sora thought of the past year. He had Riku and Kairi back, Leon and Cloud were together, Donald, Goofy and even the King visited sometimes and there was peace with the worlds now. It seemed everything was going just right.

The sound of the door opening pulled him out of his thoughts and he went to the front room, seeing the two return. Over their trip it seemed Leon had cut his hair and Cloud got a bit of a nasty sunburn on his cheeks, they were a bit red. Sora welcomed them back with smiles. Cloud had given him a ruffle of his hair and Leon had patted him on his shoulder. “I’m glad you didn’t make a mess Sora, thanks for watching this place for us.” The elder brunette had said as he put his bag down and unzipped it.

“You’re welcome! I had fun here. I got to hang out with everyone during the day.” Sora had piped up and looked as Cloud started to walk past him and into the kitchen. He was getting them all some drinks which meant coffee for Leon, tea for Cloud and chocolate milk for Sora.

“Well we got you a present.” Leon had said, taking Sora’s attention off of Cloud and back to the other brunette. He walked up to him and tried to see what it was over his shoulder and into the bag. Leon was blocking his view, it was either that or he was having a hard time finding the present in the bag. He didn’t give Sora the present till Cloud returned with a little tray full of their drinks. He let Leon take his and then put the tray down for him and and Sora to take their drinks.

The present had been a manila envelope. What could possible be in the envelope didn’t make any sense. He looked at it trying to examine it and then gave the other two men a confused look. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his tea. Sora looked back at the envelope and opened it. Inside were a bunch of legal documents and he was having a hard time understanding it all. He pulled out a few things he noticed like ‘adoption’, ‘legal guardian’, his name, his aunts and Cloud and Leon’s. Sora had a feeling he knew what this was but he had to hear it out loud. He grabbed onto the paper tightly and looked at Leon and Cloud.

Cloud put his tea down and after Leon took a sip of his coffee he cleared his throat. “Sora, you like it here, right?” Leon had started to say. All Sora could do was nod and hold the papers tighter. Cloud came up to Leon and put a hand on Leon’s shoulder as he smiled at Sora. “We met your Aunt on Destiny Islands and..” Leon was in the middle of saying but Cloud cut him off. “We want to adopt you, Sora.”

Sora could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he nodded as fast as he could, his hair almost slapping him in the face with how fast he had done it. “You...you really mean it? You want me to live with you guys?” The two men nodded and Cloud was the first to come over to Sora and hug him tightly. Leon was soon to follow and hugged him from the other side. “I can’t believe you guys kept such a secret from me! This is best best present ever!”

Leon chuckled and messed with Sora’s hair. “See, told you he’d like it better than that t-shirt.” Leon said as he looked over at his husband. Cloud rolled his eyes at him and leaned over Sora to give Leon a quick smooch. He then gave Sora a kiss on the head and went over to couch to finish his tea. Leon gave Sora a little kiss on his cheek and then went to join Cloud on the couch. Sora stood there happy and smiling more than he ever had. He quickly went to the couch and sat in the middle of them, giving both of them a cheek kiss back.

Leon and Cloud were a family, and now Sora was part of their family too.


End file.
